Xena: Warrior Princess Season 7
by Sahmp
Summary: In a time of ancient gods ...warlords ...and kings a land in turmoil cried out for a hero She was Xena... ...a mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle. The Power... The Passion... The Danger... Her courage will change the world


Resurrection

Xena estava ajoelhada no chão frio, seus olhos seguindo todo o caminho a sua frente – do corpo magro e sem vida caído a sua frente, _Callisto_, até o poço de lava, jorrando magma como fogos de artifício. Não estava compreendendo como fora parar ali. De repente sentiu uma pontada no rosto, perto dos olhos, ergueu a mão até a têmpora, olhou para os dedos e viu sangue. _Droga_, aquilo podia virar um cicatriz. Olhou novamente para o recinto, dessa vez com mais cautela: as paredes todas de pedra polida, os candelabros acesos aqui e ali, os pilares, todos também de pedra polida, que levavam ao poço de lava, com intervalos iguais entre um e outro. Sentiu-se pequena e gelada, como uma criança que se perdeu dos pais, sem rumo. Cruzou os braços para cessar o frio.

–Xena - Gabrielle surgiu na sua frente, como uma miragem no deserto, e de repente tudo a sua volta perdeu o foco. Ela estava linda. _Ela é linda_, pensou. – Xena, você conseguiu, você me salvou. Xena, você conseguiu. – Gabrielle disse em êxtase, para logo em seguida correr para onde Xena se encontrava. Ajoelhou-se diante da amiga, as duas na mesma altura agora, colocou a mão no ombro de Xena e a puxou para si num abraço longo e apertado, como se as duas não se vissem há anos.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, as duas se soltaram do abraço. Xena apoiou suas duas mãos, cada uma ao lado do rosto de Gabrielle, e examinou-a. O tom dourado dos cabelos, a franja que cobria os cílios, os olhos verdes, brilhando para ela, então olhou para baixo, para o top verde e a saia marrom. Ela estava perfeita, porém, parecia antiga, ultrapassada, como uma lembrança de outras vidas passadas. O encontro do presente e do passado, _juntas_.

Xena pegou um tufo de cabelo e enrolou delicadamente nos dedos – Gabrielle... Minha Gabrielle. - Sussurrou, não sabendo se foi para Gabrielle ou para si mesma. Embora duvidasse que ela tivesse ouvido uma palavra sequer, já que sua garganta doía, e sua língua parecia areia em sua boca.

–Xena-Gabrielle disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos da amiga. Dessa vez, parecia tensa, hesitante em falar- Você sabe o que conseguiu salvar?

Forçando a voz no máximo que conseguiu, Xena respondeu um simples ''não''.

Então Gabrielle sorriu. Não um sorriso feliz, que se dá quando está com os amigos ou a família, nem esmo um sorriso irônico. Foi um sorriso perverso, de alguém que planejou uma emboscada e gostou muito do resultado. Ela aproximou os lábios no ouvido de Xena, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto, e falou, sua voz tão perversa como nunca Xena achou que ouviria dela – Nada, minha cara.

Rápida como um trovão, puxou um punhal do nada – e com ''nada'', literalmente ''do nada'' – e enterrou-o no peito de Xena, que nem teve tempo de mover um músculo, como se seu corpo desejasse aquilo, como se estivesse esperado muito tempo e agora finalmente teve sua recompensa. Gabrielle continuava com seu sorriso, seus olhos brilhando de alegria enquanto empurrava ainda mais o punhal no peito de Xena, que por sua vez a encarava de volta, seus olhos azuis arregalados – em surpresa, medo e tristeza. A dor que sentia a consumia por dentro. Era como quando estava em guerra, e a espada de um guerreiro cortava sua pele, ou era perfurada por uma flecha. Mas nada daquilo doía mais do que ver Gabrielle, sua melhor amiga, sua _alma-gêmea _empunhando aquele punhal._ Não, não, não, _não era ela, não podia ser. Estava possuída por um demônio, algum mal que se apoderou de seu bom coração, sua alma pura como a de um anjo.

De repente, rápida como surgiu, Gabrielle desapareceu num banho de fumaça negra, assim como o punhal e a dor física também se foram, tudo menos a visão de Gabrielle a esfaqueando, como se o mal que estivesse ali tivesse o prazer de vê-la sofrer, vê-la se lamentar por tudo aquilo.

Sentiu o chão desaparecer, assim como a luz que a iluminava, as paredes, o poço, tudo sumindo numa explosão de fumaça negra, abandonando-a na escuridão. Levou as mãos até os olhos e desabou no vazio.

A Taberna cheirava a cerveja barata, sexo e cachorro molhado, péssima combinação. Gabrielle tentava pensar pensa em coisas suaves enquanto terminava de comer o carneiro assado.

–Olá, delícia – Um granjeiro bêbado se afastou do grupo que estava bebendo na mesa ao lado dela e se aproximou, se jogando ao lado dela. Pelo jeito que a pele formava rugas enquanto ele falava, deveria ter mais de cinquenta anos, presumiu, e era gordo, feio e cheirava mal. A Barba, acinzentada e crescida de forma toda desorganizada pelo rosto, estava cheia de espuma de cerveja e restos de alimento, e quando abria a boca seu hálito podre e azedo entrava pelas narinas de Gabrielle, fazendo-a se odiar por ter entrado ali. – O que uma moça tão bonitinha quanto você faz aqui? É muito perigoso você ficar sozinha, mas não se preocupe, eu levo você para a minha casa – Ele disse e riu, e pareceu que o seu fedor se espalhou ainda mais.

_Meus Deuses, esse cara vai me matar só com esse hálito_, pensou, no exato momento quando sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado. O restante de bêbados que estava na outra mesa se levantou, foram se aproximando dela, e agora pareciam ter formado um círculo em sua volta, todos a olhando como se quisessem devorá-la.

_Eles pensam que sou uma dama indefesa, coitados._ Gabrielle então se virou para eles, os dois punhais apontando bem na direção do coração dos dois primeiros homens que ela enxergou. Ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando eles se acovardaram, correndo rápido para fora da taberna. _Fiz eles se comportarem, afinal._ Bebeu um ultimo gole do que estava no copo e saiu.

Lá fora o Sol do meio-dia brilhava forte, aquecendo o enorme dragão verde em suas costas. Deu a volta na taverna e chegou até uma pequena árvore onde seu cavalo estava amarrado ao tronco por uma corda. Desatou o laço, e estava prestes a subir quando sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, como se estivesse levado um chute, e caiu no chão, a mão apertando as laterais da cabeça com força.

Gabrielle fechou os olhos, e com as mãos ainda na cabeça, se ajoelhou no chão coberto de grama, apertando os lábios com força para não gritar. _Não, não, não... Deuses, façam isso parar_. Sua cabeça latejava, sentiu como se ela fosse explodir, então começou a ver pequenos pontinhos, pontinhos que se expandiram como uma lona sendo esticada em total escuridão. Com aquelas ''telas'' formadas, Gabrielle começou a ver breves imagens, faíscas, que foram se tornando mais concretas até que ela pôde ver o que eram: A cena mostrava Gabrielle e Xena juntas, dançando e rindo delas mesmas, Xena com sua habitual armadura e Gabrielle vestia as roupas de quando a conheceu – a saia longa e o colete azul por cima -, então a cena cortou para Gabrielle, com suas roupas do presente, lutando lado a lado com Xena, então viu Amphipolis, como a paisagem de um quadro, cortando para Xena novamente, só que dessa vez estava em um túmulo, _Seu_ túmulo. Ela suspirou alta e rapidamente, com um solavanco logo em seguida, como se fosse seu despertar. Então abriu os olhos, grandes e azuis, como se fossem um pedaço recortado do céu, tinham sua atenção voltada para Gabrielle, então sorriu – um sorriso de Boas-vindas. _Estava viva._

Gabrielle abriu os olhos e viu que ainda estava encolhida no chão, suas mãos suadas agarravam a grama até arranca-la. Respirava com dificuldade, o coração bombeando rápido no peito, como se estivesse despertado de um pesadelo. E talvez fosse isso mesmo, só um pesadelo. Mas não. Parecia tão real, tão... Possível.

A próxima cena foi um borrão: ela levantando e montando no cavalo, que disparou colina acima. Em sua mente apenas um pensamento: _Xena_. _Preciso encontra-la_.

Frio, dor e algo próximo a levar mil facadas de uma vez só. Era isso que sentiu ao abrir os olhos para a paisagem a sua frente. Se não fosse tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento, apreciaria a vista: montanhas e mais montanhas, todas brancas, manchadas pela neve que continuava caindo de forma serena pelas lâminas até o infinito. O horizonte era algo inimaginável ali. Aquele lugar _era_ lindo.

Sentiu seus cílios pesarem com os flocos de neve que ali se acomodavam, então piscou os olhos algumas vezes para derruba-los. Reuniu todas as suas forças para forçar a cabeça para baixo, parecia que havia sido chutada por uma legião, e viu que usava nada mais do que um pedaço de tecido, fino, imundo, enrolado em seu corpo – cobrindo tudo até um pouco abaixo dos quadris. Sentiu como se sua pele fosse feita de papel, fina, o ar gélido passando por seus ossos, congelando tudo em seu caminho. Então foi como uma luz em total escuridão: teve consciência de seus braços dormentes, erguidos sobre sua cabeça, e por algum motivo as palmas de suas mãos ardiam constantemente. Olhou para baixo, seu cabelo – coberto por pontinhos brancos contrastando com o negro inebriante de seus cabelos – cobrindo sua bochecha, e viu suas pernas unidas, amarradas, seus pés cobertos por sangue e neve, uma dor horrenda se espalhando na ponta de seus membros. A cena então se ampliou mais para ela, que pareceu voltar a si: a cruz fincada no chão, suas mãos e pés amarrados e pregados a ela, suas pernas imóveis e sem vida. _Não, não, não. A crucificação, sua crucificação não. Tudo menos isso._

Aquilo que fez com que seu coração fosse tomado por ódio, raiva e sede de sangue. Aquilo que tomou sua alma e seu caráter. E estava revivendo tudo de novo. Virou a cabeça para os lados, a fim de encontrar alguém a quem pedir ajuda. Então a viu. Seu corpo estava, assim como o de Xena, imóvel, sem vida, a cabeça caída sobre seus ombros, seus membros também fincados a outra cruz há poucos metros da dela. Seu corpo também estava coberto por um tecido semelhante ao seu, porém, esse fazia uma combinação de top e uma saia curta. Alguns fios curtos balançavam com o vento gélido enquanto pequenos flocos de neve caiam em sua cabeça e se misturavam em meio ao tom claro de seu cabelo.

_Gabrielle_. Tentou chamar o nome dela, mas nenhum som era emitido. Resolveu fechar os olhos e esperar pela morte. Só assim sua alma encontraria a alma de Gabrielle e ficariam juntas novamente.

Esperou, esperou, esperou pelo que pareceram horas, e nada. Abriu os olhos e ainda via o corpo imóvel de Gabrielle, agora com uma camada maior de neve cobrindo os cabelos e ombro. Então era isso. Sua alma-gêmea realmente se foi, abandonou-a ali. Sua maldição era presenciar aquilo, sem morrer, sem sair dali. Apenas observar. Observar e sofrer.

Uma lágrima começara escorrer por sua bochecha, agora totalmente sem cor, quando um brilho cortou a paisagem chuviscada e flutuou lentamente em direção a ela, como uma nuvem no céu num dia de verão. _Aquilo_ se aproxima até ficar na altura de seus olhos, quando seu brilho pareceu se intensificar. Xena fechou os olhos rapidamente para protegê-los do banho de luz repentina, até que se acostumou com a claridade intensa e abriu os olhos novamente. Podia ver claramente agora que o que comparava a uma nuvem _era_ de fato uma nuvem, porém, muito menor. No meio de todo aquele branco a imagem de um rosto conhecido tomou forma. Gabrielle. Ela sorria para Xena. Estava com as faces rosadas, feliz, e principalmente, estava _viva_. Muito diferente da Gabrielle ao seu lado. De repente sentiu uma vontade enorme de toca-la, e a nuvem parecia incita-la a se aproximar, estava chamando por ela. Ignorando a dor que sentiria, Xena puxou sua mão direita com força para frente, e prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes para ignorar a ardência e o choque que sentiu na palma de sua mão, que se espalho pelo braço, tronco e pernas. Sangue jorrou de seu ferimento, formando uma poça escarlate no chão branco. Gelo e sangue. Ergueu a mão sem forças para a nuvem brilhante, e foi como tocar as asas de um anjo. Então sentiu uma ondulação passar por entre os dedos, e quando viu, estava sendo sugada para dentro da nuvem, sua alma sendo rasgada de seu corpo. Então viu sombras, e o silêncio tomou conta.

Cavalgava já há algumas horas quando decidiu parar e acampar. Escolheu uma área plana, a uns dez metros á direita da estrada, perto de uma árvore, onde amarrou Argo ll. A Vegetação naquela área não era muita e nem diversificada. Algumas outras árvores aqui e ali, grama cobrindo o solo e poucas plantas de pequena estatura. O Sol já havia começado a se pôr, já estava quase completamente engolido pelo horizonte, quando Gabrielle retornou com uma porção de gravetos em baixo do braço. Amontoou os gravetos e acendeu uma pequena fogueira. Em seguida puxou um cobertor e um pedaço de queijo enrolado por um pano da cela de Argo ll, que a olhou, querendo saber o que ela estava fazendo. Aconchegou-se perto da fogueira e deu algumas mordidas no queijo, até matar a fome e coloca-lo de lado. Puxou mais o cobertor para si. O Sol já havia sumido por entre as montanhas, deixando agora a paisagem em completa escuridão. Gabrielle continuou a olhar para as chamas, que agora haviam aumentado consideravelmente, enquanto cintilavam e chamuscavam. Seus pensamentos estavam à flor da pele.

Fazia um ano desde que tudo havia acontecido. Entretanto, a visão que teve hoje à tarde a fez se lembrar dos acontecimentos como se tivessem ocorrido há só alguns minutos atrás.

Havia carregado sua urna com suas cinzas para todos os lugares durante os quatro meses que passou no Egito, depois voltou para a Grécia, onde é e sempre fora sua casa. Xena, como uma espécie de fantasma, uma amiga secreta, a acompanhou em todos os lugares por lá. Quando retornou, a primeira coisa que fez foi derramar suas cinzas ao lado do túmulo de seu irmão, em Amphipolis. Não queria se separar dela, mas sabia que era o certo a se fazer; afinal, Xena sempre pediu para ser enterrada ao lado de Lyceus. Depois disso, Xena só a visitou em seus sonhos.

E agora estava aqui, a um dia de viajem até chegar a Amphipolis de novo; tudo por uma visão. Apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço e fechou os olhos. Dormiu com o som das chamas dançando em direção ao céu.

Fez-se um ruído oco no escuro. Sentiu seu corpo bater forte contra a parede de pedra (ainda que não visse onde, apenas sentiu o frio da superfície quando bateu o ombro e a cabeça). Então seus pulmões foram tomados por ar, um tremor gélido percorrendo toda a sua espinha, fazendo-a curvar suas costas, se impulsionando para cima. Então bateu contra mais uma superfície gelada. Deu um longo e alto suspiro, como se acabasse de ganhar o sopro da vida. Abriu os olhos, sentindo uma ardência logo em seguida, como se não os abrisse há anos. Percebeu que estava deitada, o ar naquele lugar a empurrando para baixo.

Podia sentir o peso da armadura sobre seu corpo enquanto tateava com a ponta dos dedos qualquer lugar que pudesse alcançar, com a ponta da bota deu um chute, e sentiu outra superfície rígida. Tossiu com o tanto de poeira no ar, como se _aquilo_ onde estava estivesse fechado há muito tempo. De repente uma ideia surgiu em sua mente. Cuidadosamente, ergueu suas duas mãos sobre sua cabeça, no encontro de uma superfície e outra. Empurrou com força, onde imaginou ser _a porta _que a mantinha fechada ali. A parede de pedra se moveu, ainda que muito pouco, derrubando algumas folhas secas no processo, que Xena tratou logo de balança a cabeça para tira-las dos olhos e continuar a empurrar. Até que a superfície de pedra cedeu, caindo a seus pés. Um flash de luz, ainda que muito fraco, a invadiu de repente. Usando os braços para se apoiar na laterais de pedra, ergueu seu corpo para fora daquela prisão. De pé, olhou em sua volta, o choque tomando conta. Estivera todo aquele tempo num túmulo. No mausoléu de sua família, em Amphipolis. Olhou para os outros dois túmulos perto dela: de seu irmão e sua mãe. Ambos cobertos com folhagem. Saiu de lá aos tropeços, sentia seu corpo fraco apesar de tudo. Lá fora o Sol brilhava com uma fraca intensidade, ainda não tinha atingido seu pico. Devia ser algo entre nove e dez da manhã, pensou. Então resolveu examinar a si mesma. Estava esperando cortes no braço, joelhos ralados, um osso trincado, mas ficou surpresa ao não ver nada disso. Na verdade, estava completamente normal, sem arranhões, sem sangue manchando seu cabelo, sem dentes quebrados. Sua armadura estava reluzente, sua espada estava perfeitamente presa às suas costas. Tudo parecia... Completamente estranho. A ultima vez que vestira sua armadura e usara sua espada foi no Japão, foi onde... Foi onde havia morrido. Mas então como...

Esfregou as costas da mão na testa e apoiou-a na cintura, onde sentiu falta de uma coisa. _Seu_ chakram. Havia sumido. Não, Gabrielle estava com ele.

– Ótimo. Maravilha. Estou sem meu chakram, aparentemente eu deveria estar morta, mas acordo misteriosamente no mausoléu de minha família, sozinha. – Disse. – Eu devo estar maluca.

Pegou o caminho de saída para Amphipolis, passando pelo visual destruído do lugar que um dia fora seu lar. Casas queimadas, a coloração sem vida predominante em tudo que via. Uma cidade fantasma.

Precisava chegar até o vilarejo mais próximo. Procurar abrigo, comida, um lugar para descansar, e procurar por Gabrielle. Principalmente, precisava encontrar Gabrielle. Seria uma longa viagem.

Estava mais ansiosa do que o normal; percebeu isso enquanto ainda cavalgava, sentindo as batidas do coração no peito na mesma velocidade em que Argo ll corria. Por que não estaria? Agora, estava a poucos minutos de Amphipolis, e embora tivesse quase certeza de que sua viagem fora em vão, não ligava. Precisava ter mais uma prova de que Xena se fora completamente, só mais uma. Já tinha visto tanta coisa em sua jornada que ficou surpresa que ainda duvidasse de algo. O vento chicoteando seu rosto e bagunçando seu cabelo, que agora quase alcançava sua cintura, enquanto voava pelas colinas. Suas mãos alcançando firme a rédea.

Estava perto. Já podia ver a entrada de Amphipolis – toda queimada e destruída. Então fez uma parada súbita. Argo ll demorou alguns segundos para parar e relinchou. Gabrielle então apertou a visão para enxergar melhor _quem_ se movimentava a sua frente.

A pouco mais de dez metros da entrada da cidade alguém caminhava pelas ruas de Amphipolis. Apesar de que caminhar era um elogio. Quem quer que estivesse ali estava se locomovendo a base de tropeços, a cabeça caída, os cabelos negros cobrindo totalmente o rosto, a pessoa estava tão curvada que Gabrielle pensou em gritar para chamar sua atenção e prestar ajuda. Estava prestes a fazer isso quando viu a luz refletindo nas costas do indivíduo. Uma espada. Rapidamente, desprendeu o _chakram _de sua cintura e estava a ponto de lança-lo quando parou subitamente no ato, em choque. Aquela armadura, as botas, a cor do cabelo, _dela._ Era uma mulher vinda em sua direção, e não era qualquer mulher. Era _Xena._

Xena, sua melhor amiga, sua alma-gêmea de reencarnações, aquela que havia partido e levado um pedaço de seu coração e sua alma juntos com ela, estava viva e vinha em sua direção. Por um segundo Gabrielle sentiu seu coração parar de bater, todo o seu corpo parar de funcionar. Estava paralisada, sua respiração saindo curta e em breves intervalos, algumas lágrimas escapavam do canto de seus olhos.

Despertou de seu choque repentino e desceu das costas do cavalo e correu até Xena, que já havia desabado no chão, apoiada sobre os joelhos e os punhos. Gabrielle alcançou à amiga, se ajoelhando ao seu encontro e erguendo sua cabeça para ela. Não estava machucada, na verdade, estava fisicamente bem, mas a expressão de cansaço em seus olhos dizia outra coisa. _O que fizeram com você?_ Foi a pergunta silenciosa de Gabrielle enquanto abraçava Xena. Ao segurar a amiga nos braços desejou nunca mais soltá-la, e era isso o que faria se não tivesse sentido seu corpo amolecer sobre o dela logo em seguida. Gabrielle se desfez do abraço para encará-la mais uma vez. Estava com os olhos fechados, a respiração calma. Xena adormecera em seus braços.

Xena acordou com duas cabeças encarando-a, um par de olhos a olhava com ternura, enquanto o outro a olhava com curiosidade. O olhar com ternura era o de Gabrielle, que sorria enquanto ajudava Xena a se levantar e sentar no que pareceu um amontoado de cobertores. Sua espada, junto com suas botas e armadura haviam sidos removidos, colocados ao lado daquela cama improvisada, apenas suas roupas de baixo cobriam seu corpo.

– Gabrielle. – Disse e puxou Gabrielle para um abraço. Foi um alívio, um peso saindo das costas. – Não faz ideia do quanto senti sua falta.

– Você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti sua falta – Repetiu Gabrielle, uma lágrima escapando dos seus olhos, que logo foi seca por ela mesma com uma passada leve dos dedos. As duas desfizeram o abraço, ambas sorrindo.

– Xena, você precisa me contar o que houve. – Gabrielle disse. – Você estava morta. Total e literalmente morta. Eu sei disso, bom, eu tinha certeza disso por que... Porque fui eu quem despejou suas cinzas em Amphipolis. Há um ano eu tinha certeza de sua morte, mas agora...

– Então faz um ano que...

Quem a olhava com curiosidade e que agora tinha cruzado os braços sobre o peito era uma mulher desconhecida. Mas parece que Gabrielle a conhecia muito bem. Ela trajava uma espécie de vestido feito com pele de animais que cobria desde os cotovelos até abaixo do joelho, um adorno simples na cabeça – que soltava fitinhas alaranjadas que se misturavam com o cabelo longo, escuro e encaracolado e desciam até a cintura, vários colares – feitos com pequenos ossos, penas e pedras – repousavam em seu pescoço, e para completar o visual a mulher ainda usava um par de sapatos com, sim, mais pele de animais. Não parecia ser muito velha, mas também não era nova, tendo rugas por todo o rosto. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Xena e então descruzou os braços e se virou para pegar alguma coisa que Xena não conseguiu ver o que era. _Estava brava com ela? Em todo esse tempo Xena estava dormindo, incapaz de fazer nada, e mesmo assim conseguiu deixar a mulher zangada?_

Então olhou em volta, inalando um cheiro envolvente que o lugar tinha; seu corpo já não doía mais. Estava em uma cabana, o teto simples – de palha e madeira – declinava sobre ela, acompanhando a circunferência oval das paredes, também de palha e madeira. O recinto era relativamente vazio: uma cadeira virada de costas para a saída (que era um buraco na parede), na qual Gabrielle se encontrava sentada, junto de onde Xena estava – o amontoado de cobertores –, e terminando com uma mesa precária feita de madeira, que ficava no meio de tudo, com vários jarros e tigelas sobre ela.

– Xena – Gabrielle gesticulou para a mulher misteriosa-, esta é Madame T., foi ela quem ajudou você quando eu te encontrei hoje cedo. Ela era uma amazona, mas foi expulsa do clã, embora ainda continue sendo xamã. – Disse. – Mas não é como a Alti, confie em mim, eu a conheço bem. – Acrescentou rapidamente quando viu os olhos de Xena arregalarem.

Xena olhou para Madame T. derramando um jarro com algum líquido viscoso nas mãos, que logo viu ser óleo.

– Madame T? Seu nome verdadeiro é tão ruim a ponto de se chamar assim?

– Garanto que meu nome é melhor do que Xena. – Ela se virou para as duas mulheres com as mãos enlambuzadas e brilhando, e se aproximou, seus olhos não largando os de Xena, que a encarava com os olhos cerrados. Ela claramente estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Gabrielle apenas revirou os olhos enquanto Madame T. se sentava no amontoado de cobertores e agarrava o pulso de Xena.

– Ei! – Xena recuou o braço automaticamente. – Não toca em mim.

– Ela precisa. – Gabrielle disse pacientemente – Precisamos saber quem ou _o que _fez isso – Disse e pegou no pulso de Xena, apalpando aquela região.

Xena olhou para onde Gabrielle apontava com os dedos em seu pulso. Havia uma marca vermelha no local, mas não era qualquer marca, era uma queimadura. Preenchia todo o seu pulso direito, e eram de dedos, como se alguém – ou alguma coisa – estivesse com as mãos em chamas e a tivesse puxado pelo pulso. O mais estranho era que não doía, nem mesmo irritava ao encostar.

– Mas que droga é isso?

– É o que iremos descobrir – Madame T. disse e pegou o pulso de Xena novamente, que dessa vez não protestou. Ela manteve os olhos fechados durante _infinitos _dois, três minutos enquanto murmurava alguma coisa inaudível para si mesma; o óleo começara a escorrer por todo o braço de Xena, que fez uma cara de nojo engraçada. Gabrielle soltou um risinho.

Madame T. então deu um gritinho agudo, soltou o pulso de Xena e se levantou dos cobertores, a expressão de seu rosto mostrando medo e incerteza, dúvida. Pareceu congelar no ar, arregalou os olhos e caiu dura no chão.

Gabrielle se levantou imediatamente, chutando a cadeira para trás com os pés. Puxou as duas adagas da bota e ficou em posição de combate. Xena tinha ficado em pé com um salto, a mão já empunhando a espada, seus olhos atentos a qualquer movimento.

Atrás de onde Madame T. permanecia caída estava Miguel. Sim, o arcanjo Miguel. E era o mesmo de sempre, a mesma armadura, suas asas como... Como asas deveriam ser, seu cabelo incondicionalmente irritante. Estava com os braços cruzados para trás.

– Olá, Xena. Olá, Gabrielle. – Disse com um leve aceno da cabeça. – É bom vê-las novamente, _juntas._

Gabrielle foi a primeira a se manifestar, sua postura relaxando um pouco, porém, mantendo sua posição e adagas firmes.

– O que fez com a Madame T.?

– Não se preocupe com ela. Quando acordar de novo não se lembrará de nada que aconteceu aqui, nem mesmo que você, Gabrielle, veio até ela pedindo que ajudasse Xena.

– Por quê?

– É melhor assim.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Xena disse. – Não quero mais problemas com vocês anjos. Então porque não vai embora?

– Sem admirar meu trabalho? Porque faria isso? – Miguel disse com um quê de sarcasmo na voz.

– Trabalho? – Quis saber Xena, claramente confusa.

Miguel riu e descruzou os braços, os cruzando novamente, mas agora sobre o peito. Avançou um passo.

– Quem você acha que a trouxe de volta? Quem teria tanto poder para fazer isso?

O olhar de confusão de Xena deu logo espaço para o olhar de raiva.

– Você. – Disse com os dentes cerrados. – Como pôde fazer isso? Eu estava morta para poder salvar as almas daqueles de quem eu mesma condenei. Agora eles não podem descansar em paz outra vez, e tudo por culpa sua.

Miguel pareceu chocado por um instante, depois voltou com sua expressão calma de sempre.

– Quando eu a libertei do Inferno tive o trabalho de desfazer essa ligação com aquelas almas. Não queria ver você se remoendo com aquilo quando te trouxesse de volta.

– Por quê? Porque fez tudo isso? Só para me atormentar de novo? – Disse Xena, as ultimas palavras saindo quase num sussurro.

Miguel balançou a cabeça e a olhou como se ela não estivesse falando coisa com coisa.

– Não é óbvio? – Disse, dessa vez mais próximo ainda de Xena e Gabrielle. Xena já desconfiava daquela resposta no momento em que Miguel apareceu, e estava rezando para todo o Olimpo que estivesse errada, mas aparentemente ninguém a havia escutado. – Vocês duas têm trabalho a fazer.


End file.
